


Как собака на сене

by SeekinTroubles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, shameless us
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekinTroubles/pseuds/SeekinTroubles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мотивам вырезанных из третьего сезона сцен, где Йен приходит в массажный салон и платит Светлане за минет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как собака на сене

**C** омнения закрадываются в самый последний момент, когда он уже сидит на дряхлом креслице у двери в массажную. Он не сможет это сделать. Йен хочет понять, что Микки нашел в этой тощей бляди, чего он не смог ему дать, и можно ли еще что-то предпринять чтобы, убедить Милковича не жениться на Светлане. Но так не вовремя в памяти всплывает эпизод с Карен Джексон и, увы и ах, Йена шлюхи не заводят от слова совсем. Не говоря уже о женщинах в принципе. Единственная, на кого, пожалуй, Галлагер был бы не против поднять паруса — Мэнди. Стоны и шлепки из-за тонких перегородок салона вызывают ощущение гадливости, возвращая мысли Йена к тому, что он задумал. Заплатить будущей жене Микки за секс. Нет, не так. За еблю, потому что секс — это то, что было у них с Микки. И то, что было у него с Нэдом. Или Кэшем. Тонкая дверь распахивается, выпуская какого-то трудягу, сияющего как новый цент, свежепотрахавшегося и счастливого. К горлу на мгновение подкатывает тошнота, оставляя горькое жжение на языке. — Заходите. Йен смотрит на приоткрытую дверь в массажную комнату, затем оглядывается на выход. Ноги сами несут внутрь, к ожидающей проститутке. Сомнения, тревога все еще разъедает его изнутри, тело же движется на автомате. Он скидывает парку, стягивает пуловер и футболку, спускает штаны. Шлюха берет у него вещи и аккуратно складывает на колченогий стул у дальней стены. Ему неуютно под оценивающим взглядом, даже проскальзывает шальная мысль прекратить все прямо сейчас, пока Светлана стелит на кушетку свежее полотенце, демонстрируя под коротеньким халатиком обнаженные ягодицы, старательно наклоняясь вперед. Если наклонить ее сильнее и прикрыть полотенцем... Галлагер крепко стискивает челюсти, отводя взгляд. — Что такой красивый юноша хотеть? Этот акцент вкупе с голосом вызывает мурашки по коже и совсем не в эротическом плане. — Я любить крепкие тела. Широкий грудь, мощный плечо, — Светлана касается его тела, проговаривая слова. Видимо, это должно возбуждать, но Йен борется с желанием свернуть каждый когтистый палец на тощих руках женщины, а потом наждаком стесать кожу в тех местах, где они его коснулись. — Молодой юноша. Ты можешь трогать, не брать денег за мой грудь. — Никаких прелюдий. Минет. — Ты лечь? Я помочь расслабиться, — покладистость проститутки успокаивает начавшее подниматься раздражение, но Йен все же стряхивает навязчивые ладони с плеч и укладывается на массажный стол. Несмотря на грубость, Светлана тем не менее заискивающе что-то бормочет, поглаживая его плечи, и даже касается волос Йена. Он смотрит в потолок, стараясь отключиться от происходящего, представить, что его касается не шлюха-массажистка, а Микки. Лениво крутящиеся лопасти вентиляции гипнотизируют, поэтому, когда ласки перемещаются в пах, Светлане остается лишь раскатать презерватив и приступить к делу, Йен только прикрывает глаза и часто дышит, выгибаясь над кушеткой. Ничего особенного. В этом нет ничего особенного. Но держать все в себе он тоже не в силах, имя Микки едва не раздается в массажной, Йен отстраненно смотрит на только что отсосавшую ему шлюху и ощущает, как весь душевный подъем от выброса гормонов в мозг окрашивается разочарованием. В коридоре шум, пока Галлагер размышляет о том, вытерпит ли он еще хоть что-то в исполнении Светланы. И нужно ли оно ему. Вся идея, с которой он шел сюда, кажется такой банальной и глупой. Ему все равно не понять. Женщины — не его. Зато он знает, что ему нравится в Микки, но это не достаточно, для того чтобы у них что-то получилось. — Какого хуя, Галлагер? Дверь в комнату с грохотом распахивается, и Йен даже не пытается прикрыться, с интересом наблюдая за тем, как меняется в лице Микки. У Светланы в руке использованный презерватив и ее совершенно не смущает, что будущий муж застал ее с клиентом. — Минет шестьдесят баксов. Следующий клиент скоро придти. — Вышла, — Микки указывает на дверь, нервно кусая нижнюю губу. — Деньги, платить. Йен молча отходит к своей одежде и отсчитывает нужную сумму, стараясь не касаться чужих рук. — Это называется заплатить за минет, Микки. Но ты же счастливчик, тебе после свадьбы не придется платить Светлане. Столько денег сэкономишь, — Галлагер отворачивается, чтобы не видеть, как бледнеет Микки. Если его не устраивает правда, что ж — пусть не женится. Откуда ему вообще знать, может именно этого и хочет гребаный Милкович. Чтобы всегда был рот для минета. — Не надо... — Не надо что? — Вести себя так, будто это нормально. — А что не так, Микки? Ты женишься на шлюхе. Мне нельзя заплатить ей за отсос? — Просто... — В следующий раз могу позвонить, постоишь рядом, посмотришь, — он зло выплевывает слова, натягивая одежду. — По крайней мере, я не стал ее бить. Ах да, это скорее по твоей части. Выбивать дерьмо из тех, с кем я трахаюсь. — Йен... Уже в двери Микки преграждает ему путь. Просто сдвинуть, отпихнуть — не проблема. У Милковича короткие, но крепкие руки и Йен позволяет себе обвести их взглядом, выжидая пока тот озвучит, что у него на уме. — Если ты не хочешь продолжить то, на чем прервал Светлану, то я пойду. Может, в другой раз я даже успею трахнуть ее. Кажется, у Микки всего один триггер, и Йен только что его запустил, заваливаясь на массажный стол вместе с налетевшим на него Микки. Странно, что он раньше не догадался — Милкович вытерпит все, побои, унижение, насилие. Кроме Йена с кем-то другим. Даже если это шлюха из массажной, на которой Микки же и собирается жениться. «Как собака на сене», — мысленно усмехается Йен, позволяя стащить с себя одежду.

 **Н** е проронив ни слова, они уходят из массажной плечом к плечу. Микки раскуривает сигарету, подпалив разрешение на брак, которое нес Светлане, и идет за Йеном до дома Галлагеров, потому что идти к себе, туда, где его ждет Терри и братья, больше не вариант. За ними выбегает Светлана, кутаясь в шелковый халатик, и выкрикивает что-то по-русски. Из всей тирады можно вычленить только имя Терри, от которого Микки ежится и сбивается с шага, но продолжает идти, показав средний палец через плечо. — Ты уверен? — Йен подает голос, когда они оба уже стоят на пороге дома Галлагеров, из которого уже слышны вопли и грохот мебели. — Не заебывай, Рыжий лобок. Я только что спалил бумажку, за которую отвалил двести баксов, — сигарета в пальцах Микки мелко подрагивает, но в запавших и сильно потемневших глазах светится решимость, — так что, уж будь добр, постели мне на полу помягче.


End file.
